


Let's Power Up!

by chogihyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Humans and Gods and Shikigamis, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Supernatural Elements, Trash Fic, based on the anime inari kon kon koi iroha, cute relationships, jaehwan as inari, jisung as uka, minhyun as kouji, more bickering, sungwoon as toka, this is a mess, will change some of the scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogihyun/pseuds/chogihyun
Summary: There's a wall between gods and mortals, and that is a fact everyone knows. Not all can see them, and if you do, consider yourself lucky.Yet fate works in mysterious ways.Mortals and gods interacting would be surreal. Though it happens in some movies which are pieced together by playful and creative minds, it'd only stay as that. A mere fantasy.But what if I told you that humans can really be gods?





	1. Chapter 1

There's a wall between gods and mortals, and that is a fact everyone knows. Not all can see them, and if you do, consider yourself lucky. Yet fate works in mysterious ways. Mortals and gods interacting would be surreal. Though it happens in some movies which are pieced together by playful and creative minds, it'd only stay as that. A mere fantasy. But what if I told you that humans can really be gods?

  


°°°·.°·..·°¯°·..·✮✮✮·..·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

  


Enter Kim Jaehwan— a clumsy, incredibly shy yet excells in class sophomore student. Despite him always getting into trouble, he is always optimistic and considerate of others. When someone needs help, he really can't ignore them. Said male also has a crush on his senior, Hwang Minhyun, who he admires for being hardworking and a dork despite the older's prince-like features. 

Jisung, or as his colleagues call him, Chisei, is assigned with such lovely task— being a god. Living and observing the human world for about 400 or so years now, he knows just how tricky it is to be human. His shrine did give him the comfort and safety one needs, yet it still felt lonely knowing that life itself is useless without a limit. 

  


_What if the two hopeful beings meet? _

  


Fate really does work in mysterious ways.


	2. The First

Any typical teenage drama or novel would start off with the protagonist getting up late, therefore missing a large portion of their day. Now that I think about it, am I starring in my own piece?

"Sungwoon-hyung! I'm off to school now!" the brunette haired highschool student managed to shout even through the piece of bread that was stuffed in his mouth. Hurriedly slipping in his shoes, he grabbed his bag and practically Usain Bolt-ed his way out of the apartment complex.

It didn't help that his bike, a.k.a. his only hope for now, decided that it'd be good to release the air in its wheels. The whole ordeal resulted to Jaehwan kicking the wall in front of it, only causing him pain.

"What's the point? I'm late anyways." he huffed, but even with that mentality, chose to walk through a shortcut.

Kim Jaehwan lived a life that can translated as colorful. Wonderful brother, good grades, friends that are reliable, but life isn't always rainbows and butterflies. The first time he learned about how harsh life can be was when his parents were taken away. It was supposed to be the best vacation ever, but ended up with the nightmare that always haunted him. No one was there to help them, and the 6 year old Jaehwan instantly knew that being helpless is equal to a terrible feeling. As much as possible, he didn't want other people to feel what his heartstrings did during that period.

"Huh, a shrine." Jaehwan muttered under his breath once he took a nice look around. The whole place was spotless, maybe because of the devotees that are so focused on pleasing the gods. Not a single stray leaf laid on its pavement, and the shrine looked extravagant. A river was located to its left where a cub was drowning. Nothing out of the norm, so Jaehwan continued with his steps.

Wait. _A cub_.

In a river, probably headed somewhere dangerous.

And it was **drowning**.

The brunette didn't waste his time and sprinted off to the direction of the river, his bag thrown down the concrete. It was trying its hardest to swim, but the current was a bit strong for the little being. Jaehwan looked around, a small prayer in his head and school long forgotten. To the right, a rake had caught his attention. With shaky hands, he grabbed the tool and held its pointy tip, the wooden handle directed towards the cub, "Come on, buddy. Swim a little bit more."

As if his prayers were being answered, the young fox had swam towards the handle and hung its small arms above it. With measured strength, the highschool student started reeling back the animal to safety.

"Thank goodness." he mutters, wiping the sweat off from his brow. It did made him happy to help, and the young fox was now at his feet, happily bouncing about but he forgot about one thing.

"Shit! Classes start in 14 minutes!"

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

"... expecting your literary forms by the end of this week. That ends this class."

A relieved sigh escaped Jaehwan's parted lips as Ms. Kwon's back disappeared, and the class soon errupted into total chaos. He looked down, only to spot a few students enjoying their time at the court, or under a tree.

"What seems to keep you distracted?" a thick, low voice distracted Jaehwan from his daydream. "Kang Daniel, I swear, you should just go and pester senior Seongwu or something. Can't you see I was in the middle of a very important thing?!"

"No can do. He's busy right now with tutoring some freshmen. And what?" Daniel asks in total disbelief, eyes comically wide with his mouth agape, "Me? Disrupting you from something very important? What could that even be?" the lad from Busan tilts his head, fingers stroking his chin with a very thoughtful look on his face, "Ah! I think I got it." he turned back with a wide smile on his lips and Jaehwan swore to rip that stupid look off, "You were busy oggling at senior Hwang Minhyun. There. At the court. Wearing his jersey while doing those dunks that you said were 'better than how Hanamichi Sakuragi does'. Wait 'til you see him do some real Gorilla dunk, I don't know if you'd be turned off or not."

Might or might not be true.

60% of his thoughts wandered off to very unimportant things, like why are stems brown but leaves are green, how catterpillars grow wings, how the planets were placed in line and why the sun has to be hot.

30% of his thoughts consisted of worrying about his brother who's still single even after working his ass off every night. Those are the type of men that girls should be dying to have. His brother can be quite a mess (annoying one) sometimes but he's lovely once you melt his cold exterior. He has the brightest laugh that could stop wars.

10% of his thoughts flew to Hwang Minhyun of 3-A. Jaehwan's senior.

He didn't want to admit to Daniel a.k.a. his bestfriend who knows everything about him that he's been staring at the angel currently playing basketball with his friends for some time. The senior didn't know him, and that made the oggling matters easier. Pinning from afar was a lot easier for him anyways.

"Classes are done now, Jjaeni. Come on. Let's get down there."

His brain barely registered what the other has said and he was already being dragged out, his bag being carried by the broad-shouldered Daniel that also liked showing off. "Can't you be a bit more gentler?! And give me my bag! I can carry that myself!"

"No can do, Jjaeni! You're too small and fragile, one huff of air and you'll be flying away!"

"What did you just— how dare you insult me and my height, Kang Daniel!"

The pair continued on bickering, Jaehwan looking more of like a hamster climbing up a human to give their hardest attack. "Your punches feel like a puppy's nudge!" Daniel continued on laughing as they (he, Jaehwan busy being dragged along) walked down the hall. It didn't take them longer than five minutes to arrive outside, Jaehwan still going on and on about how he was taller than his brother depite being younger and that he's still growing.

"Stop your whinning and get off of me already! You're going to suffocate me, you know? Are you going to watch your precious Minhyun or not?"

That was all Jaehwan needed to calm down and not kill the younger.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

"Hwang Minhyun is a Greek god, I swear."

"O-Ohmy— those abs! I can lick them—"

"Just look at him! He looks so sexy and he's doing nothing yet! Just breathing there!"

"Go, number 5! Hwang Minhyun!"

Hoots and squeals. They filled Daniel's ear and he instantly regretted sitting here with Jaehwan. He totally forgot just how whipped the boy could get by watching his crush, Hwang Minhyun. Sure, being friends with Kim Jaehwan seemed to be a handful but he's the bestest person out there, and he deserves to be happy.

Daniel suddenly got curious as to why his friend stopped being noisy, looking to the other's side and was surprised to see him sporting a sad look, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, Daniel decided to follow the older's gaze. It was on Hwang Minhyun, obviously, but he was much more surprised to see a girl, handing a water bottle towards the senior.

"Let's go, Jaehwan. I don't think this is healthy for you." Daniel took a tight grip on both of their bags and started to lead the way, Jaehwan following behind.

**Zhou Jieqiong.** A member of the cheerleading squad. Same year as him, but they're on totally different levels. Jieqiong is the type to receive tons of gifts from admirers and Jaehwan thinks that he's not even worth the waste of fortune. With one last look, he admits to himself just how stupid he is for not noticing it right away.

_A prince like Hwang Minhyun will never notice a commoner like me._ Jaehwan thought to himself.


	3. The Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were brought here by Woojin and Jihoon for a very important reason."
> 
> Oh. So the two foxes who hate each other have names. And did he just say 'a very important reason'?
> 
> "Am I going to be executed in a secluded part of the city, somehow far from civilization, because I've been acting badly and now I have to pay for the price? Please, please beloved god, don't hurt me! My brother doesn't know how to cook, he'll end up burning the house! And if he does, he will have no where to go! He may seem like a tough guy but his weakness is cooking! Please don't kill me!"

"Jjaeni, let's not go here anymore, a'ight? I think it'd be a bad idea, and you know I don't like seeing that sad dumpling face."

Kang Daniel made kissy sounds and weird (are those supposed to be coos?!) noises as he smothered Jaehwan's cheeks. It wasn't a new thing for the both of them so they don't really mind. More of like a (gay) bestfriends' thing that happens every then and now. Daniel, and even his brother, uses his cheeks as a stress ball sometimes. Being smothered is okay, but the baby talks that would soon follow?

"Who's a good boy? It's Jaehwannie of course!"

That. The baby talks. It's horrible. Even more so if paired up with Daniel's deep and thick voice.

"S-shtttob—"

"No." the response was followed by booming laughter and hands that were bigger than Jaehwan's face squishing his cheeks.

"W-wha— D-Denyeerrr!" Jaehwan tried so hard to make his words as audible as possible, but to no avail. He kept on whinning, stomping his foot and slapping the younger's hands off.

"You look like a fish! Do you have some red beans inside if I break you in half?"

"Hey, Kang Daniel! What are you doing to that poor kid?!"

The younger's hand instantly fell limp to his side as he heard the voice. That was the same voice he's been wanting to hear ever since he woke up this morning, "I-I... I guess it was my way of showing affection? R-right, Jjaeni?"

"If affection meant being beaten, then yes. You're a person that needs affection too." Jaehwan snapped, eyes squinting at the larger male before he turned his attention towards the newcomer's. His eyes widen in realization as he kept on looking back between Kang Daniel and the person whom saved him from being squished even further. The brunette internally screamed before he took matters in his own hands and held Daniel's neck this time, bowing alongside the other. "Daniel, don't you have manners?!" Jaehwan once again spat as their heads were down.

"Oh, no need— w-we're just a year apart!" the senior seemed to be flustered, willing the youngers to stand up immediately to which they complied.

"Sorry, senior Seongwu, if you had to see all that. But if you had a friend like Jaehwan, you can't help but squish him. Plus, he's soft! Literally and figuratively." Daniel flashed a bunny smile as he talked with the senior Ong Seongwu.

Sophomores and Juniors seemed to be the closest in their school. The Juniors are caring with the ones under them, and the Sophomores return that with respect. Ong Seongwu, however, seems to have friends everywhere, therefore breaking cultural belief. Said Junior is friends with everyone, even with the ones working at the cafeteria. The teachers adore him. Scratch that, everyone in this very school adores him. Who wouldn't want to breathe the same air Seongwu does?

And Kang Daniel is one of those 'whipped for Seongwu' students. Seongwu assists the teachers in introducing the freshmen to their school, along with Hwang Minhyun. It was where Daniel and Jaehwan met the two, but the smaller guesses that Daniel is much braver to make a move than him. Up 'til now, Hwang Minhyun doesn't know him.

"... and that was why we're here. About to head home. What about you, senior? I-I can walk you home! I promise to keep you in safe hands!"

Kim Jaehwan almost rolled his eyes with how his friend instantly turned into an overexcited puppy. If Kang Daniel were to turn into an animal right now, he'd surely be a puppy, happily jumping about and tail wagging.

Said senior smiled brightly, "I could use company now, but would it be okay for you, Jaehwan?"

The brunette snapped his head back as his name was called, a blush creeping up to decorate his mandu-like cheeks. He definitely didn't expect Seongwu to ask about him, nor look at him but here the other was now, doing both.

"I-it's fine! Though I think Daniel would be much more delighted if it'd only be the two of you— ow!" the taller male pinched his friend's side, willing the other to stop. There was a confused look painted on Seongwu's Greek god-like face, "I suppose that means—"

"Ong Seongwu!"

Time seemed to stop.

He was the only one Jaehwan could see. Daniel and Seongwu's chatter died down, his knees giving no support and he knew that soon, he'd be falling. Falling for an angel named Hwang Minhyun, that is.

_It all began one sunny day. Jaehwan, as a freshman, was the fresh and cute type. People often poke his cheeks, strangers' eyes sparkle whenever they see him because how can a mandu eat, breathe and talk like how a normal human does?! And Hwang Minhyun was one of them. A dazed Minhyun came to his place, leaning in close and Jaehwan had no choice but to close his eyes as an initial response to harm. But a soft touch, more like a poke, on his cheeks made him gasp, and he looked at the senior in surprise._

_"Uhm... I-I... I'm sorry. I just lost control." the taller coughed and his cheeks flashed a light shade of pink that travelled up until it reached the tip of his ears. Right at that moment, Jaehwan noticed everything from the other's fox eyes to his broad shoulders. The senior towered over him and had a bigger body. Is that how I'll look like when I grow older? Jaehwan thought._

_The lack of response made Minhyun nervous, "M-my name is Hwang Minhyun. A sophomore that was randomly picked out by the teachers to guide all of you around—"_

_"That seems tiring and somehow unwanted."_

_A chuckle escaped from the taller's lips, "True. It really is. But worth it. I get to meet new faces."_

_"And poke the cheeks of freshmen?"_

_Minhyun's face instantly turned red, "I guess you could also put that in the advantages of this abhorring job."_

All Jaehwan remembered was Minhyun showing a group of other freshmen, alongside him, around the school campus with angelic smiles and polite nods. They separated ways after that. But what made Jaehwan gloomier was the fact that Minhyun never acknowledged him once again whenever they meet down the hallway. Not that Jaehwan was expecting some kind of special treatment, but he knows that Minhyun greets the other freshmen he was with except for him. Maybe he finds my cheeks too chubby?

"Jaehwan."

  
"Hwannie."

  
"Hey, _Kim Jaehwan!"_

Three calls of his name coming from Daniel was enough for Jaehwan to snap back to reality. Reality meaning he had to face Seongwoo and Minhyun, who are now talking animatedly to each other. He took a peek at the person beside him and noticed the not-so-good aura surrounding his friend. Jaehwan, being a good friend, pats Daniel's back as a way of comfort.

"... and that's how I got this awesome comma hair. It wasn't easy! Anyways, have you given Jonghyun-hyung your love letter?" teased Seongwoo.

His ears couldn't believe it. Jonghyun? As in the Kim Jonghyun of 4-A? Jaehwan's heard a lot of things about the senior, and it was all compliments. People would always talk about how smart he is, how good he is at dealing with people, that his leadership is topnotch, how attractive he is, how he'll be the perfect lover.

There are only two perfect students in campus and it's Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun. Everyone knew how they'd make such a perfect match. They almost had a lot of things in common and have one to no flaws at all. It made Jaehwan feel stupid when he heard about the people gossiping about it in the hallways because of course. How can Kim Jaehwan dream about being with the prince Hwang Minhyun? _Stupid._

_So stupid._

How can he forget such detail.

It would've been much better if he can turn into someone else, into Kim Jonghyun even just for a day. See how things could be if he were to be the Kim Jonghyun.

_Stupid Jaehwan._

And now, Hwang Minhyun seems to be inlove with the senior. Of course it would happen. Minhyun is perfect. Jonghyun is perfect. But Jaehwan?

_He's stupid._

_Stupid._

**Stupid.**

"Stupid." he suddenly blurted out that made everyone whip their heads towards him. Jaehwan's fists were balled enough to turn his knuckles white. "W-what—"

"How can you talk so freely with another person in front of me, acknowledge Daniel who was also in that same tour but not me? Why do you even act like I'm just air?"

It's all too childish and maybe breaking down in front of his bestfriend and the potential boyfriend of his bestfriend was a bad idea but here he is now.

Minhyun's gaze softens, his shoulders sag as he looked at the broken being in front of him. "Look, I-I—" _'I get nervous when you're around so I have no other choice but to do this. Or maybe I have but I just don't want to step on some boundaries'_ would've been more easier to say when Jaehwan was facing him. But no.

The latter took his bag from Daniel's grasp who was still dumbfounded with the whole ordeal and walked away.

"W-what just happened—" asked Daniel.

"I think it has something to do with my friend over here who doesn't know how to approach cute people."

"But you can approach me, right, senior? I have my own charms and—"

"He's definitely not interested in you, Daniel."

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

"What was I even thinking— argh! Stupid mouth, I need to buy myself a new one. This always gets me into trouble." the brunette mumbled away.

He just let his feet take him to wherever. The sun is slowly setting so it'd be a waste to not bask in this moment of beauty. Without knowing, his feet led him back to the shortcut he took that morning and saw the same old white fox he saved sitting patiently by the pillar.

"Oh? You're here! Are you waiting for someone?" Jaehwan asks as he took the space beside the animal, staring at its pretty white fur. White... _white is so pretty._

The fox only looked up at him before it made its move to get closer and nudge his side. It was a pleasant surprise that the fox wanted to be pet and so pet he did, "I don't know your name still, so maybe I'll be calling you Kuro. It's actually translates to black in Japanese, but it gives more mystery to it. Like making people confused on why you were named black when in fact you're as white as snow." Jaehwan chuckles to himself as he realized that he was explaining his self to a cub.

It turned into a comfortable silence. The silence and the ambiance must have lulled Jaehwan to sleep because the second he wakes up, the sky is dark already. He was about to get up but noticed two creatures staring at him.

Not just creatures, but _foxes_.

With a startled squeak that managed to wake Kuro up (his decision is final), he backs away.

> _"I told you to be careful! Now look at what you've done, you woke our human up!"_
> 
> _"Am I hearing this right? You're the one blaming me? May I remind you that you were the one who suggested that we should guard him! I was totally guarding him by standing beside his vulnerable sleeping form but you, being the creep you are, decided to stare at him!"_
> 
> _"Well, w-what if he suddenly runs away while doing so?!"_
> 
> _"He's asleep, you idiot! How the hell would he run away?!" _

_I'm still in a dream_. Jaehwan tells himself rather desperately. The voices he's hearing inside his head, were they all coming from the two foxes? They seemed to be in a fight as the slightly bigger one came to tackle the other fox with a small hint of pink adorning its neck. It was a small stripe that made Jaehwan wonder how the hell it happened. But it was no time to freak out, he needs to get out right away before things got out of hand. The stairs!

Surely the stairs would head somewhere. Maybe he can hide inside the shrine to protect his own self. The idea is good enough and so Jaehwan sprinted, clutching a confused Kuro in his arms as he ran for dear life.

> "Now look at what you've done! You scared him away! It's because you look scary—"
> 
> "You're the scary one here. What kind of fox has a pink stripe?! You scared hima and now he's running away!"
> 
> "Hah! They always do. Come on now, creep. You know what to do." 

And the voices fade to nothingness. Maybe they lost them, maybe they're safe. The place did look prettier at night. With every step he took, Jaehwan couldn't help but look at the city from where he is standing. City lights shone bright, the hustle and bustle just added more accent to the view. From a view like this, it made admiring the place of his birth a lot more easier. Fully immersed in his thoughts, Jaehwan didn't notice the faint sweep down his feet, but he did feel something weird.

Was he _floating?_

Kuro is now asleep in his hands and the gorgeous vista of the city began shrinking into a mass of trees. Nothing made sense.

Especially when you're on a white, smoke-like ride towards the very top of a shrine.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯"

> _"Hey, human we hope we didn't scare, wake up!"_
> 
> _"Didn't you know that forcing a human awake is bad for their health? Plus he probably fainted because he looked at you first and you, being the idiot you are, smiled but it turned out to be a display of your scary teeth."_
> 
> _"What's so scary about them? I take good care of my teeth! And he probably fainted because you're too weird—"_
> 
> _"Excuse me?! I definitely am not weird! You're the weird one here! You always look like you're about to eat humans!" _

The moment he woke, another series of bickering was heard. The two foxes he met earlier are now biting off each other— the bigger one had its mouth biting the opponent and the pink-striped one is trying to bite off the other's ear.

What a weird pair.

"I see you're awake!" a cheery yet airy voice can be heard not so far away.

Jaehwan, who is still weirded out by everything that happened, chose to whip his head around to the direction of the voice.

What he saw is unmistakable.

The robes, the two blue fireballs on each side of the being's shoulders, the way the other smiled upon reaching him. _How did this happen?!_

"My shrine, I deem, is a little too dull now for the generation of humans. Only a very few number of your age can be seen around here."

It's... a god. Jaehwan couldn't help but wonder why he is brought here, and why the hell is a god talking to him in a very light manner as if they met years ago?

"Oh! How impolite of me. I apologize, it just feels so foreign to have another one to talk to except for the spirits. I am Chisei, the god of this shrine. I-I beg you not to call me by Chisei because I find it outlandish! C-call me by the name Jisung, it's easier!"

Did a god just say sorry, explained himself, and stutter in front of Jaehwan? What in the world is happening?

"You were brought here by Woojin and Jihoon for a very important reason."

Oh. So the two foxes who hate each other have names. And did he just say 'a very important reason'?

"Am I going to be executed in a secluded part of the city, somehow far from civilization, because I've been acting badly and now I have to pay for the price? Please, please beloved god, don't hurt me! My brother doesn't know how to cook, he'll end up burning the house! And if he does, he will have no where to go! He may seem like a tough guy but his weakness is cooking! Please don't kill me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss minhwan :<


End file.
